End
by Invisible Firebending Ninja
Summary: Unaware of Kagome's secret, Inuyasha goes off by himself to destroy Narocku once and for all.InuKag.
1. Forbidden Passion

CH.1:FORBIDDEN PASSION

Kagome knew Inuyasha was over.

What she didn't anticipate was that there was sake down stars.

"Kagome..." A slurred voice said.

She turned around to see a clearly drunken Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what-" Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and threw her down on her bed.

Clothes fell to the floor.

At first, Kagome tried to resist in fear of being caught, but soon got lost in her own fantasy-come-true.

Kagome giggled every time he kissed her neck with a burning passion.

Outside her room, Sota heard moaning.

He quietly opened the door to find Inuyasha doing something strange to Kagome. They didn't even notice him. The two seemed to being having fun, but somehow he knew that what ever it was they were doing, the shouldn't have been doing it. Sota run to get his mother and grandfather.

"Mom, Gramps? You'd better come and see this." Sota said.

When they entered Kagome's room, the two lovers looked at them with fear.

Sota was awaiting an explanation of what this was.

Kagome's mom had mixed feelings about this. She was happy that her daughter had found love, but wished she would have waited longer for this kind of physical intimacy.

Kagome's grandfather had seen the last thing he'd wanted to see. His granddaughter in bed with a demon. He was furious.

"YOU VILE THING! GET OUT!" The old man yelled at Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha tried to hold on to each other, but where pulled apart.

Inuyasha got re-dressed as fast as posseble.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU FILTH!"

Inuyasha bolted for the well house.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? I LOVE HIM!" Kagome screamed.

"IF YOU EVER SEE THAT BEAST AGAIN, YOUR NAME IS MUD! YOU HEAR ME?" He slapped her and left the room.

After seeing how much trouble Kagome got in, Sota made a run for his room.

"Sweaty, are you OK?" Ms. Higurashi helped Kagome get dressed.

"I'm fine. Are you mad at me mom?" Kagome asked meekly.

"Kagome-" She stopped briefly when she saw Mr. Higurashi glaring at them mardarously. "I'll see what I can do."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

This was not an easy capture to do. I wanted to get the idea across, but to much detail and I would have lost my T rating. Review!


	2. Changes And Realizations

CH.2:CHANGES AND REALIZATIONS

The next dawn Kagome ran off to the feudal era, never to return.

Shippo, Sango, and Miroku started noticing a difference in her behavior.

She and Inuyasha were spending more time with each other, they even slept together. While Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala all slept in the hay pile in the hut, the only bed went to Inuyasha and Kagome.

Also when ever Koga showed up, Kagome didn't so much as acknowledge him and Inuyasha got fiercer.

When Inuyasha went of to see Kikyo, him and Kagome would go see her together.

And most noticeably, they almost never argued.

One day, Inuyasha needed to take a walk alone. Kagome bathed in a hot spring with Sango and Shippo,

not before tying Miroku up of course.

"Kagome." Sango began. "What's with you? You and Inuyasha seem very friendly lately."

"Can you two keep a secret? Especially from Miroku and Inuyasha?"

"Yes." Sango and Shippo said in union.

"Last time we were in my era, me and Inuyasha got a little _to _friendly and, I-I think I might be pregnant." Kagome said softly.

"Oh my God, Kagome. That's wonderful news." Sango said.

"Kagome, Sango will you tell me were babies come from?" Shippo asked.

"Absolutely not." The girls said.

000

Els were, Inuyasha felt a discomfort on his neck. He smacked the pain and, of coarse, it was Meoga.

"Master Inuyasha, do you realize you're heading straight into danger?"

"What?" Then, Inuyasha caught his sent.

Nerocku (A/N:sp?)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nice huh? Review plz, I would like to know that you guys are accentually reading this and not just getting on a page and getting off half a second later.


	3. Fear And The Test

CH.3:FEAR AND THE TEST

By the time Inuyasha got back, Kagome had returned to her era.

In her era, Kagome was talking to her mom.

"Mom, can you buy a pregnancy test? I-I think Inuyasha..."

"Of course, Kagome."

Minutes after Ms. Higurashi went to the pharmacy to get one, Inuyasha came by.

"Inuyasha, I have something to tell you." Inuyasha cut her off.

"What ever it is, it's going to have to wait. Kagome, I found Naraku's hideout. I'm going." Inuyasha said.

It would be to early for a half demon like Inuyasha to smell if she was pregnant or not. A full demon could smell it even an instant after fertilization.

It had been a week since Inuyasha and Kagome spent the night together.

"What? You can't go!" Kagome was terrified.

"Kagome, I have to go."

"No, you don't! I need you to stay with me!" Tears were streaming down Kagome's face. She might have been carrying his child and he was going to get himself killed.

"I don't want to lose you either, but if I don't go now, Naraku will just flee somewhere els. I love you Kagome." Inuyasha kissed her.

With that, he left.

At this point, Inuyasha had completely forgotten that Kagome still had something to tell him.

Kagome was left dis trot. Not only was she going to lose the only man she'd ever been in love with, but possibly, the father of her child.

Kagome cried and cried and finally cried herself to sleep.

She had just woken up when her mother returned with the pregnancy test

Once she had it, Kagome asked her mother to stay outside the bathroom to read it for her because she knew she'd be far to scared to look for herself.

Kagome took it and held it up for her mother to see what it said.

Positive.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Review!


	4. The Battle

CH.4:THE BATTTLE

By the time Kagome returned to the feudal era, Inuyasha was long gone unaware that Kagome was a week pregnant with his child.

In the middle of the battle, Inuyasha deliberately let go of his Tetsiga.

He immediately transformed.

But unlike before, Inuyasha's demon side was not invincible.

Naraku delivered blow after blow, when something strange happened to Inuyasha.

His demon side had a trick up its sleeve.

Inuyasha transformed again, into a giant demon dog about half Sesshomaru's size.

Beautiful, luxurious white fur covered his entire body.

The stripes on his face where now small streaks of purple on the edge of his lips.

The huge dog attacked.

Naraku still had the upper hand.

He sent the hound flying off a steep cliff.

Inuyasha was nearly unconscious when anther dog demon appeared before him.

The mysterious figure looked just like him but much bigger and was bathed in a ghostly aura.

The dog nuzzled him in encouragement.

Upon this nuzzling, Inuyasha felt strange. He knew this demon, yet, he didn't know him.

Inuyasha remembered a demon called InuTaisho.

While he was growing up, he'd heard amazing stories about this demon.

This dog was InuTaisho, his child-hood idle.

This, his former hero was right her, urging him to push on.

Inuyasha ran up the cliff and charged at Naraku.

He ran his clew through Naraku's heart, releasing hordes of demons and rendering Naraku to once again, the crippled human bandit, Onigumo.

A crippled human was no match for a demon, Inuyasha easily killed him and destroyed the hordes of third-rate demons.

Inuyasha returned to his half demon form and collapsed unconscious.

InuTaisho revived him.

Inuyasha looked around to see that Naraku was dead. He reclaimed Tetsiga.

"What now?" Inuyasha asked himself.

InuTaisho answered him.

"Only the journey home, my son."

Inuyasha looked at the demon dog in wonder. "InuTaisho, you're my-"

InuTaisho nodded. He howled a farewell howl and the spirit returned to the after life.

"Goodbye to you to. Father." Inuyasha said and headed back to his group.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cool huh? Review!


	5. End

CH.5:END

Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo all awaited Inuyasha's return. Kagome was on the top of a tall hill to see Inuyasha from a distance.

She saw something.

It was just Koga.

"Kagome." Koga said.

"Maybe I haven't been clear in the past: I don't like talking to you, I don't even like seeing you. So pleas just leave me alone." She stated calmly.

"NO! WHAT'S THIS SHIT I HEAR ABOUT THAT MUTT GETTING YOU PREGNANT?" Koga yelled. Then, he softened up. "Well no matter, once its born, we can throw it into a river and you can have mine. I forgive you, Kagome."

The others ware in shock. Throwing a new-born baby into a river? Who does something like that?

Ayame appeared just in time to see what she'd always wanted to; Kagome slapping Koga.

"KOGA, I'M IN LOVE WITH INUYASHA AND NOTHEING WILL EVER CHANGE THAT! ALSO, I'M NOT LETTING YOU ANYWERE NEAR THIS CHILD OR ANY OTHER CHILDREN I'M GOING TO HAVE WITH HIM! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU, HEAR YOU, OR IN ANYWAY SENCE YOU EVER AGAIN!" Kagome screamed at Koga. She delivered one final slap. This one was so hard, it stung her hand.

"Kagome, its Inuyasha!" Ayame pointed out.

It was.

Inuyasha had only a few bruises, but Kagome ran to him and acted as if he was missing an arm.

Inuyasha told the others how he killed Naraku.

"Inuyasha. I'm pregnant...with your child, and I wanna live with you." Kagome suddenly said.

"Ka-Kagome." Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and just held her.

000

Back in the modern era, Inuyasha and Kagome went to Kagome's place to tell the others that she was dropping out of school to live with Inuyasha. They were in her living room.

"Mom, Sota, I have something to-"

"What's all the noise?"

Kagome froze in fear.

Mr. Higurashi entered the room.

He eyed Inuyasha.

"So, you again hmm?"

"I'm pregnant and I'm dropping out of school to live with Inuyasha and raise our baby." Kagome said.

"ABSOLUTLY NOT ! I FORBED YOU FROM SEEING HIM, YOU WENT ANYWAY! YOU'RE GETTING AN ABORTION, STAYING IN SCHOOL AND IF YOU DO OTHERWISE, I'LL KILL HIM AND YOU'LL BE SAVERLY PUNISHED!" The old man screamed.

"YOU CAN'T ANTHING TO ETHER OF US IF WE'ER IN A WHOLE NOTHER TIME PIREOD!" Kagome shot back at him.

He tuned to Ms. Higurashi. "SAY SOMETHING TO HER!" He demanded.

"Be careful, honey." She simply said. Kagome hugged her mother and Sota. Her grandfather was in shock.

Inuyasha and Kagome left.

000(A/N: The rest of this is inspired by the ending scene of Bambi. It was just SOO CUUTE!)

Eight months and three weeks later, Inuyasha and Kagome lived in a new hut as did the others. Kilala came out of the hut and ran into Miroku, Sango, and Shippo's hut. Sango wanted to make sure Miroku didn't go overboard, so they adopted Shippo.

Ayame and Koga were next. Ayame went with the cat demon happily, but Koga refused.

Once she had Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Ayame, Kilala led them into the hut.

Kagome was vastly more mature-looking and held something.

A tiny version of her opened her eyes for the first time. The infant looked around to see a bunch of people she didn't know.

"Look!" Ayame said.

In Kagome's other arm, a tiny Inuyasha looked at the group of strangers then to his sister.

"Two of them." Sango said.

They giggled as the boy gabbed his sisters short hair. She pulled her head away.

Miroku chuckled "Inuyasha, you must be proud."

Inuyasha stoked Kagome's hair as he observed his babies as they drifted into a deep, contented sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuteness. Review!


End file.
